omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hauser Blackwell
Hauser Blackwell is a major character in the Omega Series who was originally designed before the launch of Omega II: Tag Team Tournament. He is well known for having the nicknames (The) Omega and The Black Reaper. =Storyline= Pre Human War thumb|left|Picture of Hauser as a Scientist Most of Hauser’s past remains a mystery, his father gave him one of the two broken pieces of the X-Calibur, his younger brother was given the other half. At the age of 35 Hauser repaired his half of the sword, wielding the sword, Hauser became possessed with the immense power, he was even able to stop his body from aging, despite this power, he remained in the shadows for several hundreds of years. Human War The War The human war caused Hauser to gain instant fame as he single-handily defeated Congressional Knight brigades which resulted in the nickname. Hauser possessed a special power which he used to revive defeated soldiers in a temporary undead state, this led to him begin given the title "the Black Reaper", which was also a pun on his black attire. He was given the nickname "Omega" after defeating the almighty Scourge. Hauser was also a close friend of Global Union leader Yusuke Nebular who died late in the war. Omega Destruction In Omega Destruction Hauser would be referenced many times as the protagonists of it were created to kill Hauser in battle. The Virus would also play a role in Omega Destruction, and Hauser himself would make an appearance in The Chronicles of the Sword Tournament. Hauser would vanish in a tournament battle against nemesis Gawn Brawdia. Betrayal thumb|right|Hauser using The Omega. Hauser eventually grew tired of the war, as both sides seemed exhausted and enough civilians had died. When Hauser discovered that the Global Union was killing innocent Congressional Knight women and children because they were possible future super soldiers Hauser considered that the last straw and decided to end the war by any means necessary, in the end he destroyed the Global Union headquarters, killing all its top diplomats resulting in the Congressional Knights victory. Hauser was then labeled a traitor and war criminal. The Clash of The Elements thumb|left After the way, Hauser decided to secretly watch over Filgaia and created a group of powerful Elementalists, his main goal was to defeat the Shadow Guard which he deemed a future threat to humanity. After the mysterious Vladi Zarth joined the group, he informed him that Yusuke Nebular’s son had died, Hauser quickly used the power of his X-Calibur (Phantom) to resurrect him. Once several Elementalists were located Zarth devised a plan of attack, Hauser did not like the plan but went with it. When they launched their all out attack Zarth was no where to be found and Hauser instantly realized it was a set up. Hauser played through the hundreds of Shadow Guard minions and made his way into their Head Quarters leaving the others to battles the overwhelming amount of Shadow Guard that remained. thumb|right Hauser made his way to the bottom chamber just in time to confront Zarth before he could take Lanacuras's power. Zarth revealed himself to be Scythe, a former member of the Congressional Knights. They battled; Hauser easily dominated the battle as Scythe began to realize Hauser’s true identity. Once Scythe realized that Hauser was none other then the Black Reaper, the man he had been trained his entire life to kill, he quickly transformed into his Fallen Angel form as the battle continued. The battle enraged as both men seemed to be equal, as the battle continued Hauser’s experience started to become the difference maker and just as Hauser was about to finish off Scythe, Sin appeared, who unintentionally served as a distraction which let Scythe fatally wound Hauser. Scythe then killed Sin and used his powers of Destruction to release Lanacuras's power which he absorbed and destroyed the Shadow Guard HQ as he transformed into a Demon God. Hours later Hauser emerged from the rubble, seeking nothing but revenge as he looked at the corpses of the Elementalists. Omega V: Redemption thumb|left|The Black Reaper Near the end of Omega V: Redemption, it was revealed that Hauser was the leader of Mephisto's party which consisted of doppelgangers of the normal party. The two parties collided with Hauser doing little of the work as he watched the doppelgangers battle their counterparts. Hauser decided to let the party proceed to face the Temple Guardian if they could defeat their counterparts which they all eventually did. Hauser would leave the temple despite protests from Mephisto, before leaving he would warn the party of their upcoming battle against his grandfather. =Relationships= Family * The Forgotten One, Father. * OmegaX/Xemgao, Grandfather. * Unnamed Younger Brother. Rivals * The Congressional Knights * Gawn Brawdia * Scythe * Syphon Associates * Elementalists Category:Humans Category:Divine Category:Filgaians Category:Human War Characters Category:The Clash of the Elements Characters Category:Destruction Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Vixedin Sword Wielders Category:20 AΩX Births